


Kendall Approves of James' Risky Fashion Choices

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Bondage, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the Big Time Rush Kink Meme: James, tied up with his own bandanas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kendall Approves of James' Risky Fashion Choices

He wakes up to a hot mouth on his neck, just below his ear, and a hand playing with his nipples. He moans quietly, arching into the touch.  
  
The lips leave his neck and he groans in protest until a tongue flicks out to trace the rim of his ear, "God, you look so fucking hot like this. Wish you could see yourself."  
  
James shivers at Kendall's voice, suddenly realizing that he can't see himself, or anything else for that matter. He starts to reach up and remove whatever is blocking his sight only to find his hands are tied, arms stretched above his head. Kendall chuckles, voice deep and husky and completely unapologetic, "Wanted to try something different."  
  
And the lips return to his neck, teeth nipping at his pulse, and James can't remember if he was going to complain or not. Kendall rubs his tongue over the bite marks he's leaving and presses a quick kiss to Jame's bruised flesh before sliding down his friend's body.  
  
James' stomach muscles jump and flutter under Kendall's soft caresses, and Kendall nips at his hip as he hooks his thumbs under the waistband of James' pajama pants.  
  
James gasps as the cool air of the room surrounds his erection. Kendall stares down at him hungrily. He darts his tongue out, tracing the vein on the underside of James' dick and James sucks in a breath of anticipation. Kendall pulls back and James buck his hips, "Fuckin' tease!"  
  
Kendall laughs, "Would be if I didn't plan on following through."  
  
And that right there has James pulling at his bindings because he needs to touch Kendall like fucking  _yesterday_. The fabric around his wrists doesn't budge and Jame's whimpers, head falling back against the pillow, "Please, Kendall."  
  
"Please, what?" And yeah, Kendall's smirking. He can just tell.  
  
James bites his lip at the feel of his band-mate's breath on his cock, trying to hold in the needy whines he knows he'll make if he doesn't, "Please suck me."  
  
And then the searing, wet heat of Kendall's mouth envelopes him and James doesn't really give a damn that he'd given in so easily because  _fuck!_  Kendall's talents do  _not_ end with singing.  
  
James fights to hold his hips down, but when Kendall starts doing that thing with his tongue, he can't really be expected not to react. Kendall must have sensed his need because firm hands are holding him down.  
  
Kendall bobs his head, moaning and making these obscene slurping noises. James thinks he may actually be singing around his cock, which would be a little weird if it didn't feel so fucking amazing.  
  
James pants, mouth hanging open as Kendall continues to swallow him down, "Fuck, Ken- I'm gonna-"  
  
And when Kendall takes him down to the base, he's gone, coming so damn hard his vision goes white.  
  
When he comes down from his orgasm, he can hear Kendall laughing. He frowns, still blindfolded and for all he knows, there might be a smiley face drawn in sharpie on his dick, "What?"  
  
Kendall shakes his head, "You were right. Bandannas are cool."


End file.
